


Platonically Speaking, You're the Love of My Life

by 0JokingAround



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Brothers, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heterosexual Life Partners, Hurt/Comfort, Life Partners, Little Brothers, Love, Male Friendship, Mild Language, Other, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Alphys (underfell), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Undyne (Undertale), Worried Papyrus (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0JokingAround/pseuds/0JokingAround
Summary: No matter which way he looked at it, love hurts and it always will...And to him, that was okay.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Love as Sharp as a Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Papyrus-Undertale Papyrus  
> Edge-Underfell Papyrus  
> Dyne-Underfell Undyne  
> Al-Underfell Alphys

He specifically told him to never interrupt him during training unless it was an emergency. So, when he recieved a call from him during one of his training sessions with Dyne, he was a little worried to say the least. Not that he'd admit that out loud, nor would he show how he really felt. As calm as he could, he picked up his phone and mentally sighed in somewhat relief when he saw that a permission to video chat was on his screen. That was almost a clear sign that there was no emergency...

Almost.

He accepted the video chat and placed his phone against a bottle of vinegar. A second later he scowled at the smiling skeleton that popped up in his screen. "What so important that you had to call me in the middle of training?"

"I miss you, Edgy."

He would've chopped off his phalanges if he heard him say that while cutting up some vegetables. It was a good thing that he hadn't picked up the knife yet. He hated how he felt a warm sensation creep up along his soul when he heard those words from him. As he felt that warm sensation makes its way up to his face, he ignored Dyne's surprised, shocked, and most likely questionable stare that he could see out of the corner of his eye-sockets and picked up the knife held before. “That's it?" he asked, trying to sound as uninterested as possible as he grabbed a tomato and started slicing them into thin slices.

"No."

He waited for Papyrus to elaborate his response, but after a couple of seconds of nothing but silence, he stopped chopping and looked up, furrowing his bone brows at him. "Well?"

"I love you, Edgy."

He hated how his soul began to flutter, how his face grew hotter, and how Dyne was now a witness to his suffering. 'I should've stepped outside for some privacy. I'd rather endure this torture alone. I'm never gonna hear the end of this from her now,' he thought miserably.

Gripping the knife tightly and chopping the tomatoes with a bit more force than necessarily, he asked, "You tricked me."

He heard him chuckle.

"I wanted you to look at me when I told you that I love you."

He scowled when he cut a tomato slice unevenly. "Why?"

"So that I could see how happy you are when I say it."

The knife cut into the cutting board, wedging the tip of it between the wooden grain.

He was pretty sure that there was no indications whatsoever on his face that would even insinuate that he was happy about what he just heard, and yet, Papyrus seemed to see right through him.

Hopefully, for his sake, not all the way through.

With some effort, he pulled the knife out of the cutting board and placed it down beside the vegetables. 'I'm not gonna be able to finish today's training session with his big mouth. I've gotta end this video chat,' he thought, staring at some of the unevenly sliced tomato slices. He looked at his phone and scowled at Papyrus, "Satisfied?"

Papyrus nodded. "I am! It's always satisfying to make you happy, Edgy."

Ignoring the temptation to grab the knife and stab himself right where his soul was, he grabbed his phone instead. His thumb hovering the button to end video chat as he said, "Well, if you're done interrupting me during my training session, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Edgy! I'll video chat you later, okay?"

"You will not!" he snapped, his patience running thin with Papyrus "I'll be busy hanging out with Dyne and Al!" The last thing that he needed was for two monsters to watch him suffer. Dyne was bad enough, Al would probably be as bad, if not worse. But the two of them watching his torment together?

Oh, he'd rather dust.

Just as he saw Papyrus opening his mouth to say something, he was startled, much to his dismay and embarrassment, when Dyne wrapped an arm around his shoulder and said, "Hey, nerd! Why don't you join us?"

His jaw dropped as he looked at Dyne with an incredulous look. "What?!"

He heard Papyrus gasp, and when he turned his head to look at him, to his dismay, there were sparkles in his eye-lights. How that was even possible, he didn't know, nor did he have time to figure that out when Papyrus practically shrieked in pure joy.

"Wowie! Really, Dyne?"

"Yeah, sure, why not? I'll even escort you to Al's place. Unless you want Edgy here to escort you," she said almost patronizingly so, and Edge wanted nothing more than to wipe the smirk off her face.

"Oh, I want Edgy to escort me!"

Of course he did.

"If that's okay with you, Dyne."

"Fine by me, nerd. See you later."

"Bye, Dyne! Bye Edgy!"

Papyrus ended the video chat, and what was left of Edge's dignity.

Edge put away his cellphone in his front pocket, looking down at the knife temptingly. He clenched his hands into fists, and said almost hopelessly and angrily at the same time, "Go ahead...laugh. I know you want to."

For a few seconds, the kitchen was silent except for his own beating soul, which he hoped to Asgore that Dyne was unable to hear it trying to burst out of his ribcage. Then, unexpectedly, he felt her wrap another arm around his shoulder, practically hugging as she lay her head down on his own. He was in shock, to say the least, that Dyne wasn't laughing at him, and instead was seemingly comforting him as if he was hurting.

Which wouldn't be far from the truth, really.

After a whole minute of nothing but silence between the two, Dyne said in a soft tone,"Nice to see someone gives a shit about you other than your brother."

Edge let out a breath he didn't know he was holding onto or why. "You have no idea."

"Me and Al, too, of course."

"I know."

"...Are you okay?"

"No," he said, grabbing a hold of her arms with his gloved hands and looking away from the knife.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"...I don't know."

He felt her arms unwrap themselves from his shoulders, and let his hands drop to his sides. He let her turn him around and grab his hand, guiding him to her room.

"Let's try," she says gently, opening the door to her room.

He nods almost numbly, the warm sensations he felt before gone without a trace. He suddenly felt cold and shivered when he sat down on Dyne's bed, and let her lay him down on his back. She lay down right next to him on her side, and though he was staring at the ceiling, he didn't need to see the concern look on her face.

He's seen enough of that from her already.

"Whenever you're ready," she says softly, just above a whisper.

He took a deep breath and let his barriers fall down.


	2. Love in the Life of a Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not a fucking angel.”
> 
> “Far from it. More like a fallen one, but I bet you’d get your halo back if you tried.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus-Undertale Papyrus  
> Edge-Underfell Papyrus  
> Dyne-Underfell Undyne  
> Al-Underfell Alphys

"So, let me get this straight. You love him...but not in a romantic way?"

Edge nodded.

"...and not in a sexual way either?"

"Dyne!" Edge yelled, feeling both disgusted and furious at her for even thinking such a thing. He grabbed one of her pillows and threw it at her, but he groaned in frustration when she caught it with ease.

She raised an eyebrow at him, shrugging. "Well, you never know...," she said, then chuckled when he looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"I can assure you, I’ve never thought, nor will I ever, think of him like that."

"Soooo, what? It’s just...platonic love?"

He nodded again. "Yes, that’s exactly what it is, but...," he paused, placing his gloved hand on his ribcage where his scarred soul lay beneath. "I feel as if there’s something more than just that. It can’t just be that," he said, clenching a fistful of his battle armor and growling in frustration.

"Hey, hey," Dyne said, placing her hand over his own and intertwining her fingers with his. She could feel his fingers loosening up on his battle armor as she pulled his hand away from himself. She patted the back of his hand with her other hand gently and said, "Calm down. I know this whole situation is complicated for you, but getting pissed off at yourself won’t get you anywhere...especially with him."

It shocked him how hurtful those last few words were. Her words sent a striking pain straight to his soul and it was lingering, festering even. He shivered, feeling cold again as he motioned Dyne with his other hand to come closer to him. His silent plea was answered right away, and he sighed in relief as he hugged her back. The natural warmth of her body warmed him up a bit, but not as much as he liked. He still felt cold, and he knew exactly why.

"You really don’t like being away from him, do you?"

It was more of a statement than a question, and he knew it, nevertheless, he nodded.

"It hurts...like a shard of ice piercing my soul. I feel such warmth when I’m around him...and so fucking cold when he leaves or if he doesn’t visit me or if I dont see him or-"

"Jeez, ok, I get it. He makes you all warm and fuzzy...platonically. If that’s how you feel, just live with the nerd already.” She heard his breath hitch and his arms tightening around her body.

“Y-you...I can’t do that. I can’t!”

She pulled back and said, “Oh, so you thought about it before?” He watched as his cheekbones tinted red, shame and guilt written all over his face. She grabbed his chin as soon as she saw that he was about to look anywhere else but her. “Hey, I asked you a question, bonehead. Now, fucking answer it.”

He growled at her, his eye lights avoiding her piercing gaze. “Yes, I-“

She growled and brought his face closer to hers, glaring at him intensely. “Say it to my face. Eye lights up here!”

Begrudgingly, he did as he was told. His face became more red as he said, “Yes, I have. But I can’t just-“

“I don’t wanna hear any ‘but’ or ‘can’t’. Do you want to?”

That question caught him off guard. “W-what?”

“I said,” she let go of his chin and sighed. “Do you want to?”

The answer was obvious to him. “Of course I do...”

“Then go.”

He was shocked, to say the least, flabbergasted even. “H-how can you-“

“Look, if I had the chance to get outta this hellhole, I wouldn’t hesitate to take it. Especially, if I had loved ones. There’s no shame or guilt for wanting an escape like that, you know?”

He rested his forehead against hers. “I know...so why do I still feel so guilty about wanting that? Why do I feel like it’s shameful for even thinking that?” He asked, closing his eyes tightly. He felt her pat him on the back gently.

“Do you think you deserve it? An escape? Some fucking freedom from this shit place?”

Again, obvious answer. “No.”

“Then, that’s probably why. But, you know what? Out of all the monsters in this hell, you’re probably the only one who actually deserves a place in heaven.”

He pulled back from her, stunned. He looked away, blushing. “I’m not a fucking angel,” he said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

She laughed. “Far from it. More like a fallen one, but I bet you’d get your halo back if you tried.”

He quickly grabbed a pillow and groaned into it, his face burning in embarrassment. “Dyyyyyne!”

She guffawed and pulled him into a one armed hugged. “Ha! Just take the chance you damn wimp! It’s not like I’ll miss you or anything.”

“Well, I wouldn’t miss you!” He said as he pulled back the pillow from his face, now flushed as tears were hanging on the brim of his eye sockets. His mouth quivered as he tried to glare at her through his tears.

He hated how fondly she looked at him with a sad smile on her face. She snickered, “Just fuck off already and get out of this place. Go tell that nerd how you really feel tonight and ask to move in with him and his brother in Undertale.”

“B-but-“

“Me and Al will be fine. We’ve been talking to Undyne and Alphys and we might be moving in with them too someday. Not anytime soon, but...someday. We’ll be neighbors. How does that sound?”

His soul felt warm again, his bones no longer cold.

“I...I like the sound of that.”

* * *

“Sounds like you two could be heterosexual life partners. It’s when two friends of the same sex are extremely close, closer than a romantic couple even. Romance isn’t a factor in this kind of relationship, but love is, and very strongly at that. Which is why you tend to suffer withdrawals whenever you’re not with him or around him. Those ‘cold’ moments you feel are a part of it and it seems that the only way for you to feel warm again, aka: feel better mentally, physically, and emotionally, is to talk to Papyrus and express how you feel. Which may be difficult for you as you have tsundere tendencies, but that’s not much of a surprise there. You’re also afraid of committing to something that you most certainly want, but feel as though you don’t deserve it, understandably so, or that you’ll mess up quite severely. That, and the possibility of Papyrus thinking twice on giving you a chance may also be a factor in your hesitation to express your feeling to him. In all honesty, your insecurities are getting the best of you and if you don’t get it together soon, then the whole living together situation will be the least of your worries.”

Edge and Dyne stared at Al in astonishment and shock, their jaws wide open and their minds slowly processing what she just said.

“Al, you’re a fucking genius!” Dyne suddenly shouted and lifted Al above her head, much to Al’s embarrassment.

“D-Dyne! Put me-d-down!”

“Never! Fuhuhuhuhu!”

“...I’m doomed,” Edge said, still in shock as he walked out of Dyne’s house and headed towards Snowden to pick up Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read, comment, and give out kudos to this story.
> 
> Also, if there are any tags that you feel that this story should have, such as warnings and such, please feel free to say so in the comments below.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who read, comment, and give out kudos to this story.
> 
> Also, if there are any tags that you feel that this story should have, such as warnings and such, please feel free to say so in the comments below.


End file.
